Twenty Questions
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Greg wants to play 20 Questions. It leads to a heated discussion between our favorite geeks. GSR.


Title: 20 Questions

Author: untapdtreasure

Rating: K

Summary: GSR, A little game of 20 Questions leads to a heated discussion

Classifications/Genre: Romance

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere just let us know

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I wish things tonight weren't quite so boring." Sara said looking around. "Don't get me wrong: I'm glad that we don't have any murder or abuse cases tonight." She looking meaningfully at Greg, "But what did all the criminals do tonight? Sit around and watch Must See TV?"

A round of laughter came from the other members of the night shift as they sat around the breakroom table.

Gil Grissom was used to hearing Sara complain about slow nights. She would always get antsy when she there was nothing to occupy her mind.

"We could always play 20 questions..." Greg suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows and a laugh. "I'll even go first. Sara, do you prefer top or bottom?"

Sara stared Greg down in a manner that suggested she could kill him and get away with it. "I don't think that is any of your business, but ..." Sara glanced at Grissom before she continued, "I prefer being on top."

Grissom smiled at her honesty. He couldn't believe that she could be so easily taken in by such a silly game, particularly one suggested by the newest member of the night shift crew.

Sara grinned like a madwoman at the shocked expressions of her co-workers, then a purely evil expression came over her face. "My turn now. Grissom, did you always want to be a bugman?"

"No, actually, I wanted to be a rock -n- roll singer, but I can't carry a tune to save my soul." With that he cleared his throat and he gave a little demonstration. He sung the chorus to "I can't get no satisfaction". The whole room covered its ears.

"Stop, Grissom, STOP!" Catherine feigned horror. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, man. You're right, even my grandmother could sing better than you." Warrick laughed as he punched Grissom in the shoulder.

"I told you. Okay, it's my turn! Sara, have you hit on every boss you've ever had?" Grissom knew he was taking this to another level. There was no turning back now.

"Well, no, Dr. Grissom, you are the one and only. I haven't liked any of my other bosses in the same manner as I do you." On that note, everyone smiled at the resident geeks admitting their mutual feelings in public and got up and left Sara and Grissom to hash this one out alone.

"So, Grissom, have you always preferred blondes to brunettes?"

"No, I much prefer brunettes. Why do you ask?" Grissom knew very well why she was asking. He wanted her to admit it to him.

"Come on, Grissom. Everyone knows that you asked Sophia Curtis out. Why would you go out with her and not me? It's not the age thing because she is younger than me." Sara knew she was heading for heartache, but she had to know his reasoning. He was like an addiction to her. She had to know everything about him, especially why he chose another over her.

"Honestly, she's safe and not a risk factor. You scare the life out of me. I know if we were ever together in an intimate relationship, you'd find me boring. You would leave me, and I'd be left broken-hearted. Sara, I just couldn't risk my heart." Grissom said all the while staring into her beautiful mocha colored eyes. Then realized she wasn't saying anything, so he decided to ask the next question. "Why do you care for me, Sara?"

"Because I love you. Haven't you figured that one out yet? I mean I left my life in San Fransisco for you, Grissom. You are the only reason I'm still here in Vegas. Then I was finally accepted into this crazy dynamic of a pseudo-family. Which is the first true family I have ever had by the way, but you still wouldn't let me in. I can't talk anymore about this at work, Grissom."

With that, Sara turned her back to him and left the break room.

Grissom was left alone in the break-room with a fish-like expression on his face, staring in Sara's wake.

Sara had fled to the locker room, where she opened her assigned locker and pulled out the short black skirt she always kept there in case she had to make a court appearance. She slipped into the ladies room and peeled off her pants and her panties. Then she shed her top and bra and stood looking at herself in the mirror beside the shower. She looked herself in the eye and decided she should go for it: if this didn't get his attention, she was going to pack up and head back to San Francisco.

She quickly changed into her 'come hither' sexy outfit without benefit of undergarments and strapped the heels into place on her feet. She took another look at herself in the mirror and gave herself a 'thumbs up'.

She knew that after their earlier session with twenty questions, Grissom would retreat to his office and hide.

Sara confidently marched into Grissom's office with a stern look on her face. She quietly slammed the door closed and locked it to make sure there would be no interruptions. Then she pulled the blinds shut to prevent anyone from seeing anything.

Grissom just watched her in wonder with his reader glasses ignored while suspended in air in his hand.

Sara confronted him by standing in his personal space while he was rooted to his chair.

When he finally looked up into her eyes, noting if he moved his mouth a fraction of an inch to the right, then his mouth would be on her breast. He cleared his throat, trying to stall the inevitable: "What are you doing, Sara?"

"I'm going to have my way with you, Gil." Hearing her call him by her first name sent shivers down his spine.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Don't play that card Grissom. Cowards die many times before their death. I know that I have made you hot in the past. Now I am going to make you hot and bothered and beg for more and more. You should stop me now if you must because I WILL have my way with you, Grissom. Here and NOW!"

Sara slowly raised the short shirt higher until he could tell she wore nothing beneath the skirt. He caught her hand that was lazily drawing circles on his shoulder and grinned.

"Sara, I…think you were right earlier, I can't do this at work."

She took a deep breath and straddled his knee, thinking he was saying 'no'. She ground her wetness into his leg, leaving a slight stain.

"Sara...maybe we should take this to my townhouse, with all the screaming you will be doing, screams of pleasure I might add, I might get arrested if we were to stay here."

She smiled at him and said sweetly, "If you back out, I am gone, as in gone from Vegas forever, Grissom, and no orchid will going to change my mind."

"I promise, Sara, I will not change my mind. Let's meet at my townhouse in thirty minutes. I need to stop and get some necessities and I want you in my bed and naked when I get there. Here is the key." Grissom handed her a key on a butterfly key chain. "By the way, that's your key. I've wanted to give it to you a long time before now."

"Good, because I have a few questions more questions for you that only you can answer while naked."

THE END


End file.
